Forging Through Time
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: For GranthamGal. Glimpses of Robert and Cora in various stages of their lives, mostly as a married couple.
1. Time

He looked at her from across the library. His beautiful young wife, curled up quietly in the brand new settee he had purchased not two weeks ago with only a floral blanket draped over her. How was it that he had not seen, not understood let alone believed that it was possible?

Cora's eyes were sinking into him, tattooing him with her love and desire, need and lust. It was time to stop playing tentative games after all these months, time to show her how he had changed as a man and as her husband.

Robert felt his feet carry him forward as he put away his fob watch into his jacket and checked behind him one last time that they were really alone. He was in a trance of Cora's making. Stopping just in front of her he crouched down.

"Cora…" he said in a hushed tone.

"Yes darling?" she returned innocently.

"Cora I, I-" Robert tripped over his tongue as her soft fingers moved slowly over his cheek.

"Shhh, I know."

She knows. But he was still determined to show her. The man in Robert needed to make her understand the depths of his new feelings. And understand she would through his voice and his actions, combined to weave a brand new beginning. It was time.

* * *

**A/N Some of you may recognise this setting from a certain photo that cropped up on Tumblr today. I just felt a bit of inspiration. A christening of finally discovered mutual love on a settee rather than where it is normally assumed... the lovenest that is Cora's bedroom.**

**I don't know how many of these there will be. Some may go into M territory and I will put up a warning first.**


	2. Two Nations

Cora Levinson was three quarters of the way down the grand staircase of Downton Abbey when two voices got her attention.

"She is an _American_ Robert!" Violet's voice snipped from the dining room.

"I am well aware of that Mama," Robert rallied back.

"You should never have let it go on this long when there are perfectly good English heiresses to be found."

"None of whom could hold my attention let alone interest me." Cora felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"No, despite your character Robert, you were drawn to more exotic things when you were a boy." Robert suddenly began to choke and wheeze. "What do you expect me to do? Housetrain her?"

"Mother, enough of this. Cora is a lovely young woman and she behaves perfectly well in society. She doesn't need to be trained." At this, Cora sent up a silent thanks to God for her suitors' defense.

"She doesn't know our ways."

"She will learn them, and a lot faster if you would consent to helping her." An audible gasp pelted out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'm not going to let Cora go Mama. She has the makings of a wonderful wife, mother _and_ countess."

"That remains to be seen." Robert coughed and Cora could tell he was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"I must go. I promised to show Cora around York today and she will nearly be down by now." Cora heard his footsteps coming and hastily arranged her face into innocence as she started down the stairs again.

Robert emerged from the dining room seconds later and saw Cora just reaching the bottom of the stairs. He approached her with a warm smile. "Are you all ready Miss Levinson?"

"I believe so Lord Downton," Cora replied as a wave of excitement rushed through her. She took his offered arm and he led her out to the waiting carriage.


	3. Divide and Conquer

"Mama?" Little Lady Mary Crawley stood in the doorway of her Mama's room with a straight back and her chin out.

"Yes darling?" Cora peered at her eldest daughter through the reflection of the mirror as she sat at her vanity, adjusting her jewellery.

"Can I join you and Grandmama for tea today? You promised me I could when I was old enough. I think I am old enough Mama." Mary cocked her head to the side and looked at her Mama expectantly.

"Do you indeed?" Cora said with raised eyebrows. "Has nanny been giving you lessons again?" Mary's eyes flew to the ground guiltily.

"Maybe." A soft smile passed Cora's lips. Maybe she was old enough now to start taking tea? She was an incredibly bright 10-year-old after all.

"Alright darling, you may take tea with us."

"Yay!" Mary squealed in excitement and rushed over to her mother. "Thank you," she said earnestly as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Mary sweetheart, ladies don't bounce." Mary stilled immediately and retreated, leaving her mother to finish getting ready for the journey to the Dower House.

* * *

Cora and Mary had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Robert appeared from the library.

"Mary where are you going?" her Papa asked.

"Mama said I could join her for tea with Grandmama," Mary informed him happily.

"Did she?" Robert shifted his focus to Cora and shot her a silent message with his eyes. Cora inwardly groaned. Mary had clearly approached her father first and he had obviously denied her.

"Come darling or we will be late," Cora said and ushered her daughter past Robert, glancing over her shoulder back at him. She knew there would be a conversation about this waiting for her when they got back.


	4. Wedding Education

Martha patted Cora's knee in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture but it only made Cora blush and fidget even more. She sighed and rose from her daughter's bed and left Cora with her thoughts.

Cora sat still but was breathing heavily as if she had just run a race. She knew she would have to face that particular talk at some point and had woken up that very morning with a sense of foreboding. She was to marry Robert Crawley, Viscount Downton the following day so it really needed to be addressed but why did her mother have to be so forthright about the whole thing? Cora felt a blush creep up her neck as she looked down at the bed. It wouldn't happen in this bed, but one down another corridor, next to Robert's dressing room.

Rising slowly from her perch, she made her way downstairs with a mind to get a glass of water to cool off. Instead, she nearly ran headlong into her fiancée who appeared to have been on his way out of the library with his dog, Cleopatra at his side.

"Oh my, I am so sorry," Cora stuttered as another blush threatened to spill into her cheeks.

"That is quite alright. Miss Levinson are you feeling well?" Robert asked, concerned by her flushed appearance. Cora raised her eyes to meet his before quickly hiding behind her lashes, examining his masculine physique.

"Quite well. Why do you ask?" Robert hesitated and continued his assessment of her. He finally settled his attention back on her face, enjoying her rosy complexion despite his worry for her.

"No reason." Robert smiled reassuringly at his bride and turned to go outside. "Cleo, come!"

Cora breathed a sigh of relief and watched him go, a small grin playing at her lips. Tomorrow evening, she would be in the arms of her handsome new husband whom she loved deeply. Perhaps, as her mother had said, it would be terrific fun after the first time?


	5. You Are So Beautiful

**A/N GranthamGal made a request for a sequel to "Wedding Education" asap so I have happily obliged. Just be aware that this is borderline M material!**

* * *

They both eyed each other nervously as they lay on the bed. Cora was starting to think she was getting sick because her temperature was sky high. Robert noticed his brides' rosy complexion and that it wasn't just in her face, but also her neck and chest as well and he didn't blame her. She was stark naked, lying on the bed beside him and hadn't ever been in such a state of undress with a man in her life. Of course, it didn't help that he had no experience to show for it either but he thought that he was keeping a better control of his feelings.

Cora let out a loud gasp. Robert followed her gaze and his eyes nearly left his sockets. Cora was ogling at his very erect manhood as though it was both terrifying and fascinating. He felt his groin tighten further as he looked back at her and traced the outline of her small breasts with his eyes. He was being even more obvious than she was!

Readjusting himself on his elbow, Robert inched closer to Cora as her chest rose and fell a bit faster.

"May I?" Robert gestured with his free hand.

"You are my husband Robert, of course you may." Robert detected the nervousness in her voice despite her attempt to cover it with confidence.

_How is this terrific fun?_ Cora thought wildly. Her body was emitting so much heat she was sure that it would burn through Robert's skin and he would never touch her again. She looked down just in time to see, and feel, Robert's hand make contact with her breast. Robert groaned and hummed appreciatively, startling Cora and causing her to look at him with some degree of alarm but when she saw his soft smile and tender gaze, her heart rate slowed.

"You are so beautiful Cora," he whispered and tentatively rubbed her nipple with his thumb. Cora felt a strange new sensation wash over her as he moved even closer and began to kiss her. Cora relaxed and allowed Robert to mount her as his hands began to explore every part of her. She kissed him back with more enthusiasm and let her hands move over his big arm muscles and up, through his hair. It was then Cora made a mental note for herself – to give her mother more credit in future because this discovery of another was kind of fun after all.


	6. A Bad Dream

It was the early hours of the morning by the time Robert and Cora snuggled up for some sleep, completely exhausted. Cora was in her favourite place, her body pressed close to his, her head on his shoulder under his chin and an arm lazily draped across his solid chest. She could tell by his breathing that Robert was already asleep and she was feeling very drowsy herself now she had arranged herself just so. As she relaxed and waited to be claimed by her dreams, a high-pitched voice rippled through the air.

"Mama!" Cora forced herself to start waking up again and she raised her head, listening.

"Mama, Mama." The owner of the voice was three-year-old Edith and she started knocking on the door. Cora looked down at Robert, who seemed to still be well out to it and sighed. Not wanting to wake him, she peeled his arm off of her and slid carefully out of bed to her door. She opened it and squinted out as the night candles in the hall momentarily dazzled her. Edith promptly attached herself to her Mama's leg.

"Sweetheart what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Cora asked gently.

"Bad dream, Dolly was run o-o-over by a t-tr-train," Edith stammered as her bottom lip quivered. Cora sensed an impending scene and took her daughter into her arms, hushing to her softly.

"It was only a dream. I know Dolly is still safely where you left her." Edith did not seem as confident.

"Mama, can we check she is in the nursery?"

"Not now darling," Cora replied. Edith's face fell. "Would you like to sleep with us tonight and we can rescue Dolly in the morning?" This time she brightened at the prospect.

"Yes please," she whispered as Cora picked her up and carried her to the bed. Edith peered at her Papa and Cora noticed.

"Your Papa is in dreamland right now darling. Try not to wake him." Edith crawled up to Robert and nestled into his side where Cora had been earlier. Cora slipped in after her and cuddled up to Edith, pulling the covers up as she did so and ran her fingers through Edith's gorgeous locks of hair. Placing a kiss on Edith's forehead she settled down and smiled. Her daughters' eyes were already shut.


	7. I Have Lived for this Moment

She had insisted on being early. Not a second would be missed as far as she was concerned. Cora watched Edith and Sybil amble around the throngs of people on the platform while her ever proper eldest daughter stood to her left, discreetly scowling at her sisters' lack of patience. In the distance, a whistle sounded and Cora's heart skipped a beat. That was the whistle of the train that carried her husband back to her from the grips of war. Smiling in anticipation she called Edith and Sybil to her side and craned her neck down the track.

It was bellowing smoke high into the air and drawing ever closer, the powerful steam engine that represented the last obstacle of separation for Cora and Robert. Her senses were tingling in a state of frenzied anticipation as she watched the train slowly pull into the station. The guards opened the doors and a tidal wave of soldiers began to pour onto the platform and into the arms of their loved ones.

Vaguely aware of the sobs of relief, the excited chatter and the sounds of embrace that had quickly surrounded her and her daughters, Cora began to push through the crowds, holding Edith and Sybil's hands tightly. A gentle hand on her shoulder an arm slithering around her waist stopped her. Robert had come right up behind her and had made quick work of pulling her as close as possible.

"Papa!" Sybil squealed happily. Robert freed an arm and reached down to stroke his youngest daughter's cheek. His other hand had somehow made it to Cora's rear end without her noticing and he squeezed it.

"Robert, not in front of the girls!" his wife admonished. He patted her gaily. "We are in public," Cora protested weakly.

"I don't care and I doubt anyone else does. I have lived for this moment and I'm going to enjoy it." Robert released Cora and left her to her blush as he greeted each of his daughters in turn. It had been so long, so very long.


	8. Non-Negotiable Necessity

"But Papa why can't I come with you and Mama? You said you are going to London and I _love_ London," 9-year-old Lady Mary Crawley whined.

"Mary darling, this trip is not for children and it is necessary," Robert sighed as he watched her face fall.

"But it's not fair. You always take me to London. How am I meant to get a new dress? And what about those gloves Mama promised me?"

"We can still get you a dress and gloves darling," Robert replied evenly.

"But I won't be there for the fitting and Mama says that is the most important part," Mary insisted.

"We already have your measurements. That is why Mama took you into Ripon last week. Remember that lovely tea you two had when you were out? Mama tells me you were very grown up," he informed her, hoping to distract her from the current situation. Mary stood up tall and grinned.

"Yes I was," she nodded. "That is why I must accompany you."

"Mary, this trip is just for grown-ups and while you may behave like one some of the time you are not there yet," Robert said firmly. Mary recoiled from her father with a hurt expression. Just then, the door that connected Robert's Dressing Room with his wife's bedroom opened and Cora walked in.

"Are you ready darling?" she said excitedly and winked at her husband.

"Quite ready sweetheart." Then he turned to Mary. "Now you will be in charge of the house while we are away and Carson will help you. When we get back, I will ask Carson how grown up you've been and if I receive a glowing report then I'll take you to London for a new gown myself next time." Cora's head swiveled from Robert to Mary. She seemed satisfied with this compromise and pulled her shoulders back.

"I will make sure the house stays in order for you Papa," she declared and reached up to kiss his check.

"I'm counting on it. Goodbye my darling," he murmured, hugging her.

* * *

"I thought you handled that very well darling," Cora said conversationally as the carriage trundled down the road to the train station.

"Thank you. After all, this is a necessity for us," he smirked. Cora turned a delicate pink under his intense gaze.

"Robert Crawley, you are insatiable." Eying his figure appreciatively, she giggled. It was going to be a terrific weekend.


	9. In-Laws

_Robert, receiving letters from Cora. Stop. She seems unhappy. Stop. I will ask her. Stop. If she is then I will come over to England personally to see you both. Stop. I want to get to the bottom of this. Stop. Martha_

Robert reread the telegram thrice over before leaning back in his chair at his father's desk in the library. His mind was racing with what sort of descriptions his new wife had been giving his mother-in-law in her correspondence. Considering that Martha had only been home two months and was already threatening to come back was very concerning news indeed for the Viscount. He thought he had been doing alright with their marriage and that Cora had been adjusting quite amicably to her new life. Perhaps he had missed something?

Sighing he stood up and pocketed the telegram. It was not the sort of note he wanted to leave lying around lest the likes of Rosamund or worse, Cora, should come across it. Coming to a decision, Robert started out of the room towards the stairs, intent on spending some quality time with his wife. There was no way Mrs Martha Levinson would be gracing the halls of Downton again so soon, not if the future Earl had anything to do with it.


	10. All For You

Cora chanced a glance up at her husband through lowered lashes as she clutched a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. She could feel her cheeks burning at this sudden twist in behaviour from her husband and was certainly not aware of any special occasion to warrant it. Robert was eying her reaction appreciatively as she peered up at him again.

"I take it you are pleased then my dear?"

"Pleased? Robert I'm thrilled! But what is happening today that I am unaware of?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing as far as I know. I just wanted to surprise you," he said gently.

"That is so sweet," Cora whispered and stopped to inhale the fragrance of the flowers. She then turned to her husband who was still watching her intently. "Thank you," she said sincerely and stepped closer to him, hoping to share a kiss. He bent forward and rested his hands on her upper arms, brushing his lips against her own in a display of tender affection.

Pulling back he started for the door leaving a confused and slightly hurt Cora in his wake but instead of leaving the room he rang the bell and came back to her. "You'll need a vase for those," he nodded to the roses and she couldn't help but smile. Whatever was possessing her Robert on this day was more than welcome for as long as possible.

* * *

**A/N This is the last drabble I am doing for this series. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Hope you've enjoyed these :)**


End file.
